


fellas is it gay to sit on your boss' lap

by klaxic



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaxic/pseuds/klaxic
Summary: some Jon and Elias fluff! comfy pjs for all.full size link here: https://i.imgur.com/0UxSr1R.png
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69
Collections: The Magnus Archives Rare Pairs 2020





	fellas is it gay to sit on your boss' lap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hooliganism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooliganism/gifts).



> some Jon and Elias fluff! comfy pjs for all.  
> full size link here: https://i.imgur.com/0UxSr1R.png


End file.
